Metamorphosis
by JazzTheTiger
Summary: A bizzare freak accident causes Spyro and Sparx to switch species. How do they cope in their new bodies? And how will they change back?
1. Important!

Hi people!

Just lettin' ya know that this story takes off from one of my comics (I got bored half way through and wrote the rest wanting to skip to the end)

So I **HIGHLY** recommend you go view it, if you want to understand this story;

**http:/ jazzthetiger. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d25f3fo**

(without the spaces)

There's only 28 pages to it, and for those new to deviant art;

To see the next page;

Underneath the image there'll be the artists comment,

Somewhere in there will be the link to the next page it'll look something like this;

Next: [link]

Uhmmm… I'll put credits here too;

Spyro and related characters © Sierra Entertainment

Skye © Cynder-and-spyro-fan (someone on DA, here's her profile

**http:/ cynder-and-spyro-fan. deviantart. com/** ) -without the spaces

Comic, story and the other OC's © Me

That's all for now, so enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

From the Sparx and Spyro Comic page 28 – Metamorphosis Chapter 1

"So, what about those breath attacks?" inquired Skye, still in doubt. "Unfortunately I can't wield them at will like I used to…" answered Spyro sheepishly. "Spyro, you ZAPPED me this morning! And it hurt like hell!" Sparx insisted. "That was a complete coincidence, and I was pissed off because you wouldn't wake up!" snapped Spyro, folding his arms across his chest and pouting at Sparx. "Oh how surprising" said Skye rolling his eyes, still in minor disbelief that Sparx had slept through falling down a hill, having his head stuck underwater and having a live worm stuffed down his throat. "Oh so that's how it is, huh! 'I'm pissed off so I'll electrocute Sparx!'" - "That's a brilliant idea!" cut in Skye, grinning mischievously. "What?" blinked Sparx, "All you gotta do is bother this funny looking dragonfly enough to make him want to use his 'breath' attacks. After all, YOU insisted he could use them" said Skye smirking at the yellow dragon's horrified expression. "HELL NO! I'm not being Spyro's target practice!" exclaimed Sparx taking a few steps backwards. "Sparx it doesn't matter, we're wasting our time trying to prove something that we can't, so thank this dragon and let's be on our way."

"Oh right! Thank you… err…"

"The name is Skye."

"Ok, thank you 'Skye' for saving my life, it is appreciated… Too bad we couldn't meet under better circumstances eh?" grinned Sparx. Skye laughed and shook his head, about comment on how he would've avoided Sparx entirely under other situations, when a loud scream cut off his words.

"**RUBY!**"

"Hey isn't that one of those dragonflies…" Skye trailed off when he realised Spyro was nowhere to be seen, the undergrowth rustled seconds later as Sparx took off in the general direction of the scream. Sighing the turquoise dragon plodded after Sparx "This day keeps getting better and better…"

The three found themselves at the edge of a small clearing, perched upon a log opposite them was a small bird-like creature with long and colourful, trailing feathers. Pinned to the log, beneath its small talons, was the female red dragonfly known as Ruby, they had met only minutes before, her 'friend' the orange female dragonfly was also at the edge of the clearing, freaking out.

"**HELP! SOMEBODY!**"

Easier said than done.

The 'bird' is a well known predator of dragonflies, and Sparx would naturally never be seen within a mile radius of these creatures, and to Spyro the bird was only small, but upon seeing how effortlessly it pinned Ruby to the log, he wasn't about to rush in there and 'save' her. Meanwhile Sparx was crouching, nervously shifting his weight from side to side while his tail lashed behind him, his face etched with fear and uncertainty.

Skye started forward towards the bird, at which it flared its wings in a flurry of alarm and took off to the skies with a screech, taking Ruby with it and scattering feathers in its wake.

Skye huffed in defeat and annoyance, a sudden movement behind him caught his attention, Sparx bolted out from the protection of the forest canopy, sending dead leaves flying, he had made his decision. Leaping into the air he gave chase to the bird that was now lazily soaring above the treetops. Spyro quickly followed, in a vain attempt to help. The bird, wary of predators of its own, screeched in alarm as it saw Sparx approaching it with much speed and frantically flapped its wings, dropping Ruby in favour of flight speed. Sparx wasn't agile enough to catch Ruby who had blacked out from being squashed against the log when the bird leapt.

Lucky for Ruby, Spyro hadn't quite given up on himself and managed to catch her from her freefall. Upon being re-assured by Spyro with a thumb's up, Sparx breathed a sigh of relief, then wheeled in mid-flight and headed back towards the clearing.

When Ruby became aware of her surroundings, her vision was still spinning, but she was able to make out a purple blur who she assumed to be the purple dragonfly she met earlier. "Ugh, my head…" she groaned, "easy now..." Spyro said soothingly. Closing her eyes to her painfully bright surroundings she realised that he was carrying her bridal style! A faint blush graced her features upon this revelation. She couldn't wait to see the look on her sister, Amber's face when she sees this!

After landing back in the clearing and heading back into the safety of the forest, Spyro placed Ruby on a low lying branch and helped her sit upright, Amber worriedly hovering nearby.

"I'm fine!" Ruby said in exasperation, waving the two away. Spyro folded his arms and fixed Ruby with a stern gaze, said dragonfly was still swaying with dizziness. Leaning back onto her hands stilled her swaying, while she proceeded to avoid his gaze, instead focusing on the turquoise and yellow creatures talking amongst themselves. Then it hit her, memories of a young yellow dragonfly known as Sparx flooded her mind, they had gone to school together and had become romantically involved, but how did he become this... creature?

Meeting Spyro's gaze she was met with more familiarity. Those eyes, they followed her now, and back then from the shadows. More memories of those purple eyes weaved their way through her thoughts. When she had first visited Sparx, she found a scaly purple lizard curled up asleep at the base of Sparx's home tree. She had frozen mid flight in terror, and her squeal of shock had woken the animal, where purple eyes had met hers mirroring her own shocked gaze. The animal then suddenly bolted out of sight into the forest of fungi, moments later Sparx had appeared, following her gaze worriedly…

Her flashback ended when she realised the purple dragonfly had spoken her name "Ruby, are you ok?" Both Ruby and Amber regarded him with curious stares, Spyro blinked realising that he wasn't supposed to know their names yet.

"You were kinda spacing out there..." Spyro continued, trying to cover it up.

"I was remembering that I know him" She said nodding in Sparx's direction, "But I dunno about you… You seem familiar to me, and you know my name so we must have met at some stage right?" she added silently hoping more questions would be answered than made.

Spyro blushed and avoided her gaze, how could he tell her that he used to watch and follow her from the sanctuary of the shadows? After all he owes his great hunting and ambush abilities now to the days of stalking Ruby…. Sure he knew her alright, he probably knew more about her than she did herself, and yet they had not 'officially' met and she knew nothing of him. So how did she recognise him? Spyro could recall numerous instances when Ruby nearly discovered him, when she had gazed directly at him as though he were standing before her in full view. While Spyro contemplated how to answer her, Sparx had wandered over to check on Ruby "Talk about a damselfly in distress!" he laughed. "Hey I know you!" Having gotten a good look at the dragonfly he was able to recognise her, "Yeah… we dated right?" she asked, silently confirming her earlier suspicions.

"EEEWWW! You dated THAT!" shrieked a mortified Amber.

"Oi! I was the most handsome dragonfly to ever exist!"

"I dunno about that…" Ruby trailed off, her gaze flicking over to Spyro who was still lost in thought.

Sparx gave a snort of contempt "Earth to fatso!" Earning him inquisitive glances from the girls.

"Huh?" blinked Spyro, still on the return trip from memory lane.

Meanwhile Skye nearly toppled over with laughter "I can't believe you ANSWERED to that!" he gasped between giggles.

"What?" said a confused Spyro, who still hadn't caught on. This made him appear even more dopey to Skye who couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard. "Well he used to be…" added Sparx. Finally, Spyro caught on, "HEY!" seconds later a riot of laughter assaulted his hearing, "So slow!" sniggered Sparx.

"Ok so what happened to you?" asked Ruby when she had finally stopped giggling, obviously they had 'swapped' or something of the sort.

Sparx laughed. "You wanna know what happened, huh?" Ruby and Amber nodded in response, even Skye was attentive, he hadn't been told _how_.

"I'll tell you what happened… HE happened!" Sparx said shooting a glance at Spyro.

"And what's that supposed to mean!" cried out Spyro in outrage.

**AN**

**Thanks for reading, any reviews are highly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Metamorphosis chapter 2**

"I'm telling ya" continued Sparx, ignoring Spyro's comment "Crazy stuff happens when you hang out with this guy" he said with a chuckle and nodding in Spyro's direction.

"You were more than welcome to leave me and go home at any point, Sparx" said Spyro folding his arms and fixing Sparx with an icy stare.

"Nah… I dunno what happened, I was a dragonfly one second and the next… man it was such a _rude_ shock!" sighed Sparx.

"Wow… I can imagine" murmured Ruby, but what did Sparx mean by 'crazy stuff'?

"What ya mean by 'crazy stuff'?" Amber voiced her question

"Well… 'cuz he's the ultra rare and all powerful purple dragon and all…" Sparx trailed off noticing the blank stares he was getting from everyone, except Spyro who wore a nonchalant expression and generally avoided eye contact.

Sparx sighed and shook his head, this was going to be one long story.

…. Two hours later…..

"And to think the world as we know it was ending… and we didn't even notice!" gasped Amber.

"We have Spyro to thank for our lives…" smiled Ruby, hovering really close to Spyro before shyly planting a kiss on his cheek.

Spyro shied away from Ruby blushing madly before hiding himself behind Sparx, Sparx giggled almost uncontrollably when he saw that Spyro was nearly as red as Ruby.

"Naaw… I think he's blushing!" sniggered Skye.

Never the type to enjoy being the centre of attention, Spyro naturally wished he were invisible at that point in time. Which reminded him, "Sparx we can't hang around here all day! We've got to go before it's too late!"

"Go where?" asked Skye, reluctant to let go of his newfound company.

"We gotta fly to this place called 'the Mystic Island Chain' to find some witch doctor" – "Spell weaver."

"Yeah, spell weaver…. So we can get changed back… but the guardians reckon we got a time limit before its… uhh"-

"Permanent."

"Yeah… that"

Skye blinked, damn they were really leaving, not that he'd admit he was sad to see them go or anything.

"That's if we don't get mobbed by screaming banshees on the way…" sighed Sparx, really not looking forward to the prolonged flight nor the possible dangers he now faced.

"Take me with you?"

"What." Sparx blinked.

Skye inwardly groaned, instantly regretting his choice of words upon seeing the humorous smirk play across Sparx's muzzle.

"Well you don't seem too capable of fighting them off yourself, so if I were to escort you there, you'd be safe." Said Skye thinking fast, after all his dignity was at risk here.

"After all, I went to the effort of saving your tail the first time, I don't want all that hard work undone in a déjà vu situation now would I?" having regained his cool, calm and collected demeanor he quirked an eye ridge as he said this.

"Somehow I doubt that's the only reason you're coming" smirked Spyro.

"Naaaww is Skye missing me already!" teased Sparx sidling up to Skye and batting his eyelids in mocking manner. Skye gave Sparx a wide-eyed and very alienated stare "awkward!" he said in an almost singsong voice before sidestepping as far away from Sparx as he could.

"You stay on that side of the forest, okay?"

"Nah… It's all good, you can have the whole forest back now 'cuz we're leavin'" Sparx smiled innocently as he turned and began walking back towards the clearing where the bird had taken Ruby.

Skye suppressed a growl of annoyance, Sparx was really rubbing in his earlier blunder with word choice now by leaving him with a choice between his ego or his new friends. Deciding that his ego will repair itself and friends were irreplaceable, he dashed off in the direction the yellow dragon had gone.

Upon seeing the turquoise wind dragon emerge from the fronds along the edges of the clearing Sparx regarded him with a smug expression, deciding he had dealt a harsh enough lesson in humility upon seeing the scowl Skye now wore he said no more.

"Alright then, let's go"

"BYE!" the female dragonflies called while waving, they had followed silently until that point. "Be safe!" called Ruby, "You too!" Spyro called back with a grin.

And with that they set off into the empty stretch of a clear blue sky. A little off schedule due to the fact they had started their journey when it was nearly mid-day.

**AN**

**Thanks for reading, any reviews are highly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Metamorphosis Chapter 3**

- Dragon Temple-

David gave a burdened sigh as he watched Cynder pace about her room from the doorway. Like Spyro, he too was a purple dragon, though no-where near to the guardians expectations of one. He had no breath powers like they had, he was weaker than Spyro, despite being a year older. To add to his shame his wing membranes and crest had changed to a startling red and electric blue, his horns had also adopted an opal-like sheen to them, all happening overnight, therefore attracting more attention to himself than he could handle. He had resorted to slinking around in the shadows and generally avoiding everyone. Cynder was the only one who did not give him weird stares, and so naturally he sought her company. He did not speak to her, he didn't feel the need to start a pointless conversation, one that would end in Cynder being more agitated than she already was, or that would end in him feeling like a complete idiot after saying something stupid. It wasn't that he lacked intelligence, most of his silence was spent musing over the many observations he made, it was just that when it came to talking, he would stutter, or it would come out meaning the wrong thing, or making no sense at all. So he generally came across quite ditzy, as Sparx had once pointed out, "If dragons had hair, you'd be blonde!". Sparx had also made other somewhat blunt observations about him, like how he was probably a different species of dragon to the others… Now he felt like an outcast. Again.

He would never win the heart of Cynder, that much he knew, she belonged to Spyro, her current source of agony. She had resorted to alternating between pacing her room, or sitting like a statue before her window. If it were not for the occasional soft growl, she would have easily been mistaken for a gargoyle, David smirked upon watching a white butterfly land on one of her horns, and indeed, it had mistaken her for a gargoyle. Cynder shook her head roughly, startling the butterfly off, and resumed her pacing.

He had never seriously considered leaving the temple before, but after what Sparx had said the previous night, he doubted he would ever truly settle down here.

And so that lead to his current predicament, to stay, or to leave. His heart told him to leave, but his logic told him to stay. Cynder needed him right now, whether she knew it or not. So he decided he would have to stay until Spyro returned, then he would leave, preferably unnoticed.

But right now he had a task to do, and that was to distract Cynder from fretting over Spyro's fate.

Sauntering over to the still pacing Cynder, he playfully nipped at her wing as she passed him. She only paused to free her wing from his mouth, then resumed pacing, not even sparing him an annoyed glare. David frowned. Distracting Cynder was going to be harder than he thought. Again she paced by, David crouched down as she passed him and chomped onto her tail at the same time as pulling backwards. Cynder fell back onto her haunches, and whipped around glaring at the one who dare interrupt her thoughts. Only to find David playfully crouching with her tail still in his mouth, his own tail thumping against the ground in coordination with his playful gesture.

Cynder scowled, "David, I'm not in the mood!" and yanked her tail free from his jaws. "Or are you too stupid to see that!" She added in a cold tone.

David shrunk back from her with a hurt expression as she turned her back to him and resumed her pacing, slightly more furious than before.

"Some friend you are!" David spat over his shoulder as he skulked towards the door.

Upon hearing this, Cynder instantly regretted her choice of words "David I didn't mean-"

"Forget it!" and with that, he was gone.

Cynder groaned and sat by the window, resting her head on the windowsill, now she was truly alone _"He'll be back..."_

Meanwhile David scowled as he stormed through the corridors of the temple, heading towards his room. He was sick and tired of the humiliation and belittlement. Once there he nimbly jumped onto his bed and lay down, his tail lashed behind him _"I try and help her, and this is the thanks I get!"_ He unsheathed his long curved talons, and then sheathed them again… The desire to rip everything to pieces was too strong to remain inside the temple. With a growl he jumped off the bed and leapt out his bedroom window, landing on the soft grass outside. He ran towards the fungi forest, he needed to burn the pent up aggressive energy before he did something he would regret.

Still gazing out her window, Cynder blinked as a blur of purple streaked into the forest, only David could move that fast. It struck her as unusual because from what she experienced, David was the brooding type, not the violent type. Something was up, and filled with a sense of apprehension, she followed David into the forest.

David snarled and dug his claws into the nearest fungi trunk, initially intending to rip into its flesh he instead clawed his way up the trunk and leapt onto its canopy. Without a second thought he leapt into the sky and with a powerful beat of his wings took off into a full speed flight.

Cynder only got there in time to see him jump onto the fungi canopy, and take flight as though he had done it thousands of times. This took Cynder by surprise, David wasn't supposed to be able to fly, like he had told them he couldn't, and like how he had 'failed' many times under the guardians flight instructions. And here he was, taking off like a pro, and flying at speeds she could only dream of reaching.

Cynder began to claw her way up the fungi trunk, the muscles in her forelegs screaming in protest, "I'm outta shape" she hissed through clenched teeth. By the time she had clambered onto the fungi top, David had landed with a bird of prey hanging limply from his jaws.

David began to settle down to eat it "How long have you been able to fly?" she called out to him. He glanced up at her from his meal before taking the bird into his jaws, jumping down from the mushroom tops and stalking off deeper into the forest. Cynder flicked her tail in irritation, she didn't like being ignored. Rather than jump down she followed him from the canopy, leaping from one mushroom top to the next. David broke into a canter. He was still angry. "You can't run forever David!" she yelled after him. He stopped. Scaled the nearest fungi trunk across from her, and leapt across onto her mushroom top and pinning her beneath him. Cynder winced, his talons were still unsheathed from the climb and digging into her hide, and she couldn't move under his weight. David dropped the dead bird near her head and sniggered when her muzzle wrinkled in disgust. "I can't believe you were eating that crap" she groaned in obvious discomfort, the corpse was starting to smell a little from the heat of the sun. A sly grin spread across his muzzle "How about I give you a kiss then?" "UGH! Hell no!" Cynder shrieked, squirming underneath him in desperation to escape his snout as he drew closer. "Hmmm… how about a big wet sloppy one where I put my tongue in your mouth..." David mused, trying his hardest not to laugh at Cynder's antics. "If you do, I'll make sure to throw up in your mouth!" That cracked the shell, David fell onto his side in hysterics, and would've slid off the edge of the mushroom top if Cynder hadn't caught him. That sent them both into hysterics.

The pink orange rays of the setting sun found the two of them splashing about in a stream, trying to catch fish with their mouths as they chased their movements underwater.

David had succeeded, for now.

**AN**

**Sorry it's a little on the short side! ^^;  
**

**Thanks for reading, any reviews are highly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Metamorphosis Chapter 4**

It was dark by the time the two dragons had decided on a place to land and spend the night. The flight had been uneventful but they had filled in the time telling each other about themselves, and particularly significant events in their lives. Naturally, Sparx and Spyro had a lot to tell, but their differing perspectives on the same events amused Skye the most. Sparx and Spyro had learnt that Skye was raised by moles in Warfang. "They're a little sketchy on the details" he had explained, "All they said was that they found me as an egg in a field" the turquoise dragon had shrugged. Due to the ongoing wars at that time, Sparx and Spyro had assumed Skye's mother must have died shortly afterwards otherwise she would've come back for the egg. "I was orphaned into a family when I hatched, but they treated me the same as they would their own son" Skye had said with a fond smile. "I was trained to fight as a dragon, and because the moles in Warfang know a fair bit about dragons they could teach me to fly and such, but I had to train myself with my wind element."

"Okay so you lived in Warfang… so how did you wind up where we found you?" Sparx had asked.

"First of all, you didn't find me, I found you" Skye had said rolling his eyes a bit "But after word got out that Malefore was free, things got more hectic than the moles could handle, so being the only dragon in Warfang, they sent me out to fetch the guardians."

"I guess that's why we found the guardians in Warfang, they were there to back up the moles right?" Spyro had asked, receiving a nod from Skye. "So then what?" Sparx had prompted. "When I got back to Warfang, I couldn't find my family, I searched everywhere, I was wandering around Warfang for days looking for them. And then the red guardian…. I think his name is Ignitus…. Well he saw me… heh, I must've looked pretty lost for him to notice me, you know because they were quite busy at the time… so I told him I was looking for my family, the look he gave me was hilarious, he must've thought I was delusional… until I explained they were moles. He told me they were probably some place safe, and that I should leave for somewhere safe too. Then later, I saw my dad… he was at the barracks, so I asked him where the rest were. He didn't know, for security reasons or something like that, I guess so the family could stay safe incase he was ….caught…." Skye had trailed off at that point.

"After you defeated Malefore, I went back…. It was a mess" Skye had said shaking his head "Yeah you can thank the Golem for that" Sparx had laughed.

Skye had only half heartedly smiled at that. "I looked everywhere, I even stayed a few weeks in case they came back…. But I haven't seen them since…."Skye's voice had caught in his throat, and Sparx had wisely decided to change the subject.

Now they landed on a grassy plain, it was dark and the stars twinkled in the velvet sky. Sparx got lucky when he chased a rabbit and actually caught it, he walked up to Skye with the rabbit still kicking in his jaws looking completely lost "Now what?" he asked, his voice muffled by the ball of fluff. "You kill it!" Skye said between fits of giggles. Sparx whimpered and looked ready to drop the rabbit, seeing this Skye quickly sobered, "Fine, I'll do it…." And before Sparx could even reply, had the rabbit's head in his jaws. Skye jerked his head upwards and a sickening snap echoed in the empty air. Almost instantly the rabbit stopped kicking and clawing and fell limp. Sparx dropped the rabbit with a shocked gasp, his eyes wide as he stared at the dead rabbit, and then at Skye who sat on his haunches and coolly regarded him with his head slightly cocked to the side. "You are a weird one" Skye laughed as Spyro hovered by and gave Sparx a reassuring pat on the head "Don't worry Sparx, it didn't feel anything."

"How can you possibly know that!" Sparx said in protest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO IT NOW!" he yelped when he noticed Skye had begun to rip the fur from its skin.

"Whaddya think I'm doing?" was the muffled reply.

"Desecrating it!" Sparx snapped, who was in for an even ruder shock.

"If you want to eat it fur and all, be my guest!" snorted Skye who had paused his work on the rabbit.

"Won't it just burn off in the fire?" Sparx asked, cocking his head slightly as Skye blinked in confusion.

"…Unless Spyro has suddenly gotten his powers back and can start a fire, we can't burn it off." Skye said slowly.

There was an awkward pause.

"….. You mean …We gotta eat that _raw?_"

"Yes…."

Sparx balked.

Skye laughed, and Spyro joined in moments later.

When their laughter died down, Skye absentmindedly returned to his task of stripping the fur from the rabbit. Sparx gazed up at the stars and silently identified the cluster of stars that had mysteriously appeared the moment the earth was pulled back together, they formed a dragon shape, with its wings spread and body curled slightly, it reminded him of the pose Spyro unknowingly fell into during a fury. In fact, the stars themselves had a slight purple tinge to them, and he wondered if they were reminiscent of the moment Spyro saved the world from annihilation. It saddened him to know that he wasn't there to witness Spyro's ultimate triumph, like he had been by his side for so long before hand.

He withdrew from his reverie when he felt Skye nudge his shoulder, "You have to eat sometime you know".

Sparx shuddered "I am not eating _that!_"

"Suit yourself." Skye said with a shrug, before lying down beside the rabbit and promptly began to chew on its rump.

Spyro gazed longingly at the rabbit. It seemed there was no satisfying his newly acquired stomach, which never stayed full for very long, he was beginning to understand Sparx's constant appetite. Then he saw a grasshopper peeking out from the grass blades, and he let his predator instincts take over.

Meanwhile Sparx was dealing with going hungry, he watched Skye tear off strips of meat out of the corner of his eye and could not help but salivate a little as the scent of his kill wafted by on the gentle breeze. Skye smirked slightly as he saw his yellow friend glance in his direction every now and then, he knew Sparx would cave in if he was hungry enough. A little while later Skye belched loudly, before rolling onto his back on the soft grass, he was starting to doze off when he remembered that his friend still hadn't eaten. He sighed and then called to Sparx "So how ya feeling now?"

"….hungry." Sparx whined.

Skye sniggered, "If you leave it there any longer it'll start to stink…"

Sparx groaned in response.

"It's you're kill, you gotta clean it up"

"But you killed it…."

"Only 'cause you caught it and didn't know what to do with it"

Not having any other excuse to fling in Skye's direction Sparx stood up with a sigh and walked over to the rabbit, he blinked in confusion when he saw that only half the rabbit had been eaten.

"You didn't eat it all" He knew from witnessing Spyro eat rabbits that Skye should have been capable of consuming the whole thing.

"I didn't need to"

"But that's a waste of life…"

"Not my problem"

Sparx frowned. He couldn't see the sly grin that had crept its way onto Skye's snout because he was lying with his back to him. He dug a hole nearby and picked up the carcass, at that same moment his stomach growled and he hesitated at the pit he'd dug. The scent was intoxicating now and he discovered it didn't taste as bad as he first thought… He lay down and placed the carcass across his paws, then proceeded to gnaw experimentally on the rabbits shoulder.

"Not bad, eh?"

Sparx jerked in surprise, somehow Skye had snuck up beside him. There was no mistaking the glint of white in the darkness as anything but a triumphant grin. Sparx scowled. "You set that up!"

"Never underestimate my creative genius"

"Well you certainly won't catch me _over_estimating your 'creative genius'…" Sparx muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said, it's not as bad as I thought it was gonna be… But you did a shoddy job getting rid of the fur" Sparx replied coolly, before returning to the rabbit.

Spyro sniggered in the background, watching those two together was certainly an endless source of entertainment.

"Do it yourself next time" Skye replied with a shrug and lay back down beside his friend.

Sparx mumbled something incoherent with his mouth full of meat, and Skye pretended to understand as he drifted off to sleep.

A while later, Sparx buried the remains of the rabbit and lay down a fair distance from the patch of dirt, the long grass hiding him from sight.

Skye stirred from his sleep when he felt the chill of the breeze against his scales. Sparx was no longer there. He sat up in alarm. Skye scanned his surroundings, the panic rising and making his heart slam painfully into his chest when he saw the moonlit grass swaying in the breeze and the seemingly empty, endless plains. A sound. His head snapped in the direction it came from, his senses now on high alert.

Two voices, laughing.

He groaned when he recognised the familiar laughter of his friends.

Skye stalked over to them, a scowl fixed upon his face.

"Not funny"

He lay down beside Sparx and curled up against him, who chuckled lightly.

"What happened to staying on that side of the forest?"

"We're not in the forest anymore, smart ass."

Sparx continued to grin teasingly, so Skye flicked him across the cheek with his wing tip.

"Youch!"

Sparx grumbled something incoherent as he rubbed his stinging cheek with his forepaw.

"Now shut up and go to sleep" Skye scolded.

He couldn't help but chuckle when his friend huffed then fell silent beside him.

**AN**

**Thanks for reading, any reviews are highly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Metamorphosis Chapter 5  
**

Skye awoke as the first golden rays of dawn illuminated his turquoise scales. He groaned and tightened his wing against his head. His yellow friend had a really loud and resonating snore, and about now, it was giving him a headache. He growled and flicked Sparx with his other wing. No response. Spyro stirred from his sleep on Sparx's shoulder.

"Sparx… Get up!" whined Skye from under his wing.

Spyro chuckled a bit "You're going to have to do a lot more than that to wake him up…"

He said as he peered over Sparx's wings down at Skye…

That wasn't right.

The two dragon's shoulders should have been level with each others.

Spyro blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. No change.

Skye gave a sigh and tucked his wings to his side, and then looked at Sparx thinking about how he was going to wake him up.

He gazed up at Spyro perched on the yellow dragon's shoulder… The purple dragonfly gave him a somewhat alienated stare. He glanced back at Sparx. Then his eyes widened, his own expression mirroring Spyro's.

Skye skittered backwards, tripped on a rock hidden in the grass, and fell on his rump.

His mouth opened as though he was going to say something, then closed again.

"….So I'm not imagining this?" Spyro sounded distant.

Skye swore, something he did not do too often.

"Holy sh!t!" was the shocked exclamation.

"… How did he… How did he grow so much?"

"… I dunno…"

The pair could do nothing more than stare at their yellow friend in shocked silence. Somehow, he had doubled in size overnight, and not just doubled in size, he had grown older. His now muscular wings were massive, their membranes stretched taught, his claws were now talons, and powerful looking muscles defined his long limbs.

Skye was beginning to contemplate how to wake him up, it was hard enough when he was the same size as Skye.

Maybe if he yelled loud enough….

***SNORE!***

His own rumbling snore would have deafened him.

What if he whacked him silly with his tail…

Sparx growled in his sleep. His long tail lashed at the grass behind him.

Not such a good idea right about now.

Skye sighed.

Sparx tensed, his talons extended and dug into the dirt. He snarled.

Skye backed away to avoid any accidental injury.

"That's one hell of a bad dream…" Spyro murmured.

Sparx shot up with a yowl of pain.

"_**AAARGH!**_"

He curled up into a fetal position, trembling and whimpering from the torment.

"Make … it … s-stop!" he sobbed, clearly in anguish.

Sparx began to writhe against the ground. His entire being felt like it was being torn apart from the inside out. The searing pain ripped through his flesh. He felt like his veins were pumping liquid fire one moment, and then frozen solid the next.

He could not take it anymore, and roared loudly, the roars turning into blood curdling shrieks.

Spyro and Skye watched their friend's torture with an over bearing sense of helplessness.

The roaring stopped, and Sparx fell deathly quiet, he collapsed onto the ground trembling. Sparx shuddered one final time before falling limp.

Spyro and Skye rushed over, fearing the worst.

Sparx's breathing was shallow and ragged, and his pulse was very rapid.

Spyro sighed in relief. He was alive, for now.

Skye shook his head in disbelief, Sparx had grown again.

He wondered why Sparx hadn't woken up screaming in pain like this during the night, the growth from that outburst was barely noticeable in comparison to the growth during the night.

Perhaps he was running out of energy, and whatever had made him grow, still tried to make him grow regardless…

Skye frowned. If that was the case, Sparx would need to eat, and soon.

Skye began to stalk off to hunt.

Spyro noticed this. "Where are you going?"

"To get food."

Spyro blinked in surprise, this was no time to eat.

"He'll probably need it when he wakes up" Skye added.

"Makes sense…"

Sparx's loud outburst scared off all the prey no doubt, so Skye took off into the air.

Half an hour later Skye returned with two rabbits. Sparx was still unconscious, but his breathing and pulse were considerably calmer. Skye began to pull off the rabbit fur, even though he doubted Sparx would really care if he were hungry enough. In fact he could probably eat the rabbit in one go now.

He was now far beyond the shadow of a doubt that the pair were the two legendary heroes who pulled the world out of the dark ages. Though stories of the yellow dragonfly being a hero in his own right were uncommon, he was more the purple legend's sidekick, mentioned as an afterthought. Now it seemed there was a reversal in the order of things, the out-of –action hero looked lost and his movements weighted by the feeling of being helpless, unable to do anything to help or protect his friends.

Sparx stirred. The blissful peace unconsciousness provided him with slowly faded, welcoming him with the dull ache that was the aftermath of his transformation.

"What the hell happened…" he groaned, his eyes still closed, knowing opening them would only give him a headache.

"We were kinda hoping you could tell us that", said Skye, pleased to have the friend he knew back amongst the world of the living.

"… I woke up and wished I hadn't…" was the grumbled reply.

"Well… growing pains are hell normally, but damn!" Skye muttered while shaking his head, still in minor shock.

"Growing pains? What the fu- oooww…" Sparx instantly regretted opening his eyes to glare at Skye, and cried out in pain as blinding sunlight and a throbbing headache greeted him.

"You know all those times I told you to grow up… You really took it to heart." Spyro laughed, receiving a confused stare from Sparx.

"So…how do you feel?" asked Skye.

"What the hell do you think!"

Yep, still the same dragon.

"Are you hungry?"

Sparx cocked his head to the side and silently regarded the situation.

"Wow, I didn't know he'd have to think so hard to answer that question, you can almost hear the gears grinding in his head" Skye sniggered to Spyro, who smirked in silent agreement.

"Yeah…. I guess I am…" was the delayed reply, he was still trying to figure out what was going on. It wasn't until Skye dropped a rabbit on his paws that he put two and two together.

His eyes widened.

"Is it me or do the rabbits seem…. smaller?"

Skye stifled a giggle.

"The rabbits haven't changed Sparx, you've gotten bigger…"

Sparx sat up hurriedly.

"HOLY HELL!"

"…yeah…"

"Woah, you're pretty tall!"

Sparx's stomach growled, he glanced back down at the rabbit and then lay back down to eat it.

"I don't get it… you're the same age as me… but you're bigger…" Spyro murmured.

Skye, who had been chewing on the other rabbit sharply inhaled upon hearing this, and wound up choking on his food.

"*cough*…what!-*cough*"

"I know! ...it's weird"

"No. What's weird is that he's the same age as you!" Skye had said in disbelief when he had regained his composure.

Both Sparx and Spyro regarded him with quizzical stares.

"A dragonfly is supposed to have a life expectancy of around… two years." Skye explained.

Spyro blinked, and then stared at Sparx.

"So you're saying I'm like… a relic in comparison to other dragonflies?"

"Then how does that explain why Ruby and Amber are still alive!" Spyro asked in confusion.

"The same reason Sparx was able to live so long I suspect" murmured Skye

"Maybe it's because I was around dragons for so long" added Sparx

"Maybe that's why you guys are called dragonflies" Skye said with a shrug.

"So… if Sparx was aging at the same rate I was, how does that explain what's happening to him now? Because I haven't changed any since last night, or since I was turned into a dragonfly" Spyro asked, shaking his head, today was going to be interesting, this much he knew.

They sat in silence, contemplating the question.

It was Sparx who broke the silence.

"Come to think of it, I do feel a little different when I'm not around you..." He said to Spyro, his head slightly tilted and eye ridges furrowed in thought.

"How so?" asked Spyro in a soft tone.

"… I dunno… I felt older? I definitely felt tired…and weak"

At that point, something clicked for Spyro. Memories came flooding back, in his minds eye he saw Sparx, after returning home from his victory against Malefore. The dragonfly had looked weary, more so than was natural for him. At the time Spyro had dismissed it as stress, after all he had to lead a crowd of terrified villagers through the dark ruins of Warfang to safety. It was a rather traumatizing task in its own right and for one so small. But now, he wasn't so sure, and he was worried for Sparx, not just about the painful growth spurts, but he feared that he didn't have the same anti-ageing effect on Sparx, therefore Sparx would continue to rapidly age until…. Well he did not want to think about that.

"We need to move while we can… or more like while Sparx is still fit to fly" Sparx and Skye stood, there had been urgency in Spyro's voice, and they could see why.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Sparx called, he had already leapt into the air and caught the wind in his massive wings before either Spyro or Skye could tell him to take it easy.

**AN**

**Thanks for reading, any reviews are highly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Metamorphosis Chapter 6 – continuation of Sparx and Spyro comic**

**_-Three hours later-_**

They were making great time, but they had to pause every now and then so Sparx could eat, they had figured out that food prevented any severe cramps from happening, and they had to take Sparx seriously when he said he was hungry. Especially after the first time he complained, Spyro and Skye had rolled their eyes at him, and he had gotten painful cramps mid-flight as a result. It was going to be a long day.

Sparx winced as he felt the all too familiar stretching feeling, he was really getting sick of it and hissed through his teeth as the sensation traveled up his spine and back muscles and then to his wings. Luckily, his wing membranes grew as well, otherwise they would have torn from stretching any further.

Spyro sighed, he hated seeing Sparx suffer like this, and he hated not being able to do anything useful about it. At least Skye was able to hunt for him, he however, was too small to be of any physical use, the most he could do was be there for moral support, and he still had a lot to learn in that particular area. Spyro was honest to a fault; he had difficulty telling Sparx that he was going to be ok, when he doubted that was the case.

**_-Meanwhile-_**

Cynder groaned in frustration, for once, the usually talkative Volteer was tight lipped. He knew something else; of this, she was sure, he was being suspiciously quiet. This worried Cynder, but it scared her even more. What secret did he keep from them that left him with such a guilty conscience?

She had a gut feeling that it had something to do with Sparx and Spyro's transformation, and if it had her future mate involved, she would stop at nothing to find the answer.

Not even the other guardians could get Volteer to indulge in conversation, he failed to respond to Cyril's insults, which was a first. She knew it was something serious.

She was in the temple library, scrolls based on magic were spread out everywhere, Volteer had mentioned their transformation had something to do with magic. So he had sent them off to find a witch doctor in some desolate corner of the globe.

At that moment, David walked in to the expansive library, he had been looking for Cynder for some time now. It was easy to lose a friend in the maze of hallways and doors that led to more doors and hallways. He took one look at the piles of scrolls in front of Cynder and hastily snuck back out again. Reading made him bored, and boredom made him tired. He _really_ didn't like being bored.

Cynder called him back.

David groaned and backtracked.

"Help me find something on their change"

David winced.

"You're assuming I can read."

"You said you were raised by elves, remember."

"Yeah but-"

"Then you should know how to read"

"…."

"Pllleeeeaasee?"

David sat down and sighed, he was going to regret this later.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"Something, _anything,_ that can give us a lead on what's going on with Sparx and Spyro's change."

David sat down across the table, and picked up an unopened scroll. 'Spell Casting', he doubted that the change was deliberate, so he tossed it aside. He picked up another, same thing, different title, 'Sorcery'.

"Where'd you find these?"

Cynder directed him to a dusty corner of the library, well the dust had been disturbed when she had first started rummaging around for clues, so it left dust particles suspended in the air, making him cough. His eyes settled on a scroll titled 'Symptoms Of Sorcery', that sounded more helpful, so he pulled it out. Gazing around surrounding shelves he saw another 'The Natural Phenomena Of Magic', that sounded more like what happened, so he pulled it out with similar scrolls to the first two he found. They would all have slightly different contents to the other.

He returned to Cynder with a bag full of scrolls, sweeping the other scrolls off the desk he emptied the satchel's contents onto the table. Cynder blinked at him.

"You can look at those later if there's nothing in these" he explained.

Cynder picked up a scroll, it was the 'Symptoms of Sorcery' scroll David had first found.

She nodded, it made more sense than reading through a pile of spells.

"I'm glad I asked you to help" she said with a triumphant smile, David rolled his eyes and picked up 'The Natural Phenomena of Magic' scroll, secretly he was curious about its contents.

**_-Sunset-_**

They were sitting on a sandy beach, watching their turquoise friend sky-dive into the ocean in pursuit of a decent sized fish. Sparx would have joined in too, but the reason they had stopped was to relieve his painful cramps. He trembled as another wave of pain overwhelmed his already aching body and gave a whimpering sigh when it faded. Sparx was now three times larger than he was yesterday, and weariness from the continuous traveling and constant growing pains were starting to show. They had a whole ocean to cross yet, there would be no stopping like this. He estimated that if they flew at the same speed they had been all afternoon, they would be at their destination by dawn. The plan was to eat while they could, but he doubted that would be enough to get Sparx through the journey safely, if he fell unconscious during the flight, they would not be able to do anything for him. While Skye hunted, he planned on how they would keep Sparx's hunger sated, and his growth relatively painless and un-hindering. They could carry food with them, but the two dragons could only carry so much without exhausting themselves. He watched as Skye dove again and skillfully plucked a fish from the water. He would not be able to do that when it got dark.

That gave him an idea.

Now that he was a dragonfly he glowed, though not as brightly as Sparx did, it was still enough light. He could help Skye look for food during the night, like a lantern. As ironic as it was, Sparx was always his lantern, now he would be one for Sparx.

They would still need to carry some food with them, just in case things didn't work out.

When Skye returned from his hunt, he presented his plan. Skye agreed that it was a good idea. After they had all eaten their fill, and Sparx's cramps ceased, they set off again with a little more confidence.

**_-Late that night-_**

David glanced across the table at Cynder, after they had eaten she had rushed back into the library. Now she was sound asleep, her chin and forepaws resting on the table. He sighed and picked his way through the various scrolls scattered on the floor towards her.

"Cynder…"

"Cynder?" he nudged her shoulder, she snored softly in reply.

"Cynder!" and nudged her harder with his snout.

"…I'm awake" she said groggily, raising her head a little.

"You can't sleep in here…" He said, shepherding her out of the library.

Cynder stumbled along beside him, still not quite awake. He lead her to her room, and she clambered onto her bed readily, falling asleep the moment her legs folded beneath her. He sighed tiredly, the idea of walking to his own room was a bit much for him at the moment, and watching Cynder sleep really wasn't helping him either. David hopped up onto the bed and curled up beside Cynder before drifting off into a dreamless calm in the form of sleep.

**..ooOOoo..**

By dawn, Sparx was a fully-grown dragon. The painful cramping and constant need for food was gone, but it had left Sparx feeling utterly drained. The last cramp had been many hours ago just before dawn. Spyro wondered if each hour was symbolic of a year's aging for Sparx, their destination was now a faded peak in the blue horizon '_not far to go now_' he thought grimly. Sparx's pace was gradually slowing though, they would need to stop as soon as they could to let him recover.

Sparx ground his teeth in determination and continued the relentless beating of his wings, then soared several hundred meters. Skye had been keeping up with the larger dragon's flight speed relatively well, but now he was panting in exhaustion, only beating his wings every now and then to maintain altitude, and gliding most of the way.

An hour later they landed on the island's shore. Sparx collapsed into the warm sand, Skye following suit moments later. Both dragons lay there catching their breaths for half an hour. Skye reluctantly stood up, despite the fact that every muscle in his body screamed in protest, he sniffed the air searching for fresh water, but the salty ocean scent drowned out nearly every other smell. It was then he noticed Spyro's absence.

"Spyro? Where are you?" He called out, hoping he had just gone off chasing butterflies or something of the sort.

"He told me he was getting food" Sparx said with a yawn, Skye relaxed a bit.

Just then the purple dragonfly seemingly appeared out of no-where, hovering eye-level

"I found water if you guys are thirsty…" he said with a knowing grin.

"Hey Sparx! Race ya!" Skye called back to the yellow dragon, who flicked sand in his general direction with his tail in response.

"You're only racing me 'cause you know yer gonna win!" he whined.

"On your marks…. Get set….GO!"

"HEY! I wasn't ready!... Wait for me!" Sparx cried out, running after Skye who had gotten a head start.

The run was short lived as they both got tired quickly. Skye groaned and lay down beside the spring Spyro had led them too.

"I wish I hadn't run just now…"

"_**I**_ wish you hadn't run!" grunted Sparx who flopped down on the other side.

"You look all hot and bothered…" said Sparx slyly

"Lemme cool ya down!" he grinned splashing Skye with water.

Skye quickly sat up and glared at Sparx, drenched from head to tail-tip.

"If I wanted a bath I would've jumped in!"

Sparx laughed, which was interrupted when Skye splashed him back. It was going to take more than that to drench him now.

"You wanna go pal!" he exclaimed, drawing himself up to his full height.

Skye however was not intimidated so easily and sauntered over to Sparx's side.

"You wanna go swimming!" He answered cheekily before using his wind breath to knock Sparx over into the spring. Sparx surfaced moments later and dragged him in with him

"HEY! LEMME GO!" Skye yelped.

Spyro rolled his eyes and continued his search for food while the two dragons splashed each other.

When he returned they were calmly waiting for him.

"Right then, let's go find Silverwing." Grinned Spyro, they were finally getting out of this mess.

**..ooOOoo..**

Even after the initial surprise of waking snuggled up to David, Cynder had been in high spirits.

However, she had still been intent on returning to the library; David literally had to drag her out to have breakfast. Now that her head was a lot clearer, she believed she was onto something, and she flicked tirelessly through the pages of the numerous books and scrolls. David shook his head, he was going to have to start distracting her again before she got moody and gloomy again.

**..ooOOoo..**

Sparx's hypothesis was that if this outing was anything like their others, the big ominous looking volcano is where Silverwing would be hiding. Spyro rolled his eyes, as usual Sparx didn't listen to what Volteer said, including the mentioning that Silverwing lived near the big volcano. Still, that was a pretty good observation for Sparx…

However, right now he was not looking too good. He had abruptly landed on a nearby rock and leant against the cliff face, telling them that he was feeling dizzy and nauseous. Spyro doubted it was the height. They had after all been flying much higher before arriving on the island. He looked pale and occasionally trembled, none of them knew what was going wrong, but they needed to get Sparx somewhere safer. Spyro flew higher, past the overhang and saw they were conveniently right under the entrance to a cave.

"We're about twenty meters under a cave entrance, do you think you can fly that much further?" he asked Sparx.

The dragon nodded and launched into the air, ignoring the rush of dizziness from the sudden movement and beat his wings hard until he was level with the cave entrance and swooped in, narrowly avoiding bumping his head on a rock jutting out from the ceiling. He collapsed where he was standing, Spyro and Skye exchanged worried glances as they rushed over to him. He reassured them with a weak smile "I'm not dead yet, relax.".

While Skye wandered off, exploring the cave, Spyro stayed beside Sparx

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a while, he was resting on Sparx's shoulder.

"Tired…" was the somewhat faded reply. He was getting weaker.

"Hey guys…." Skye called out, Sparx slowly got up and walked over to Skye.

"I think we found what we were looking for..." Sparx and Spyro followed Skye's gaze, which led them to the remnants of a dragon, it had died curled up around a clear crystal orb, various pendants and jewelry that would have decorated the dragon's body lay coated in dust beneath its exposed bones.

"That can't be right…" muttered Sparx shaking his head in disbelief, they had come all this way…

"We have to keep looking! That might not be Silverwing and we can't just give up now!" Spyro said firmly, he wasn't about to hang around and watch Sparx follow suit and die of old age.

"Well there's a tunnel over there, I was going to tell you guys, but then I saw the skeleton" Skye said, his own thoughts similar to Spyro's thoughts.

"We'll start there then." Spyro answered grimly.

After five minutes in the tunnel, they could see a faint green glow that marked the end of the tunnel, hoping that what lay beyond the tunnel could help them.

**AN**

**Thanks for reading, any reviews are highly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 7

Hi again, I continued it again in comic form, if you're interested, here's the next page!

**http:/ jazzthetiger. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2zd49c**

enjoy and thanks for reading!


End file.
